


Everything was gone

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Pacific Rim - Freeform, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这只是一篇脑洞文<br/>不知道有没有人懂我<br/>我时常在想今后的生活<br/>也许在一段公路上足以说清。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everything was gone

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是一篇脑洞文  
> 不知道有没有人懂我  
> 我时常在想今后的生活  
> 也许在一段公路上足以说清。

2063年7月19日，我在去往密歇根州的公路上遇到了罗利·贝克特。

他的车在公路边抛锚，坐在引擎盖上一筹莫展。我把车停下，对他打招呼：“先生，有什么需要帮助的吗？”

他眯起眼睛，似乎是为了看清楚一些，片刻后笑了，他说：“谢谢你，先生，我的确很需要帮助。”

他要去卡拉马祖，而我随便去哪里都行。所以我带上了他。

很奇妙，一开始我并没有问他的名字。我大概是忘了。

开到第三个加油站的时候，我觉得不能放任油箱继续减重，于是停车，吃点儿东西，也顺便给车喂点儿粮，防止它半道上罢工。

贝克特先生跟我一起在餐厅坐下。他的车扔在公路边，可他看上去似乎一点儿也不在意。

因为候餐的时间远超过我们的想象，我开始挑起话头。于是我终于想起来，我还没问过这位老先生的名字。

“我可以问您的名字吗，先生？”我说道，一边默默地计算着自己的洋葱烤小腿排什么时候能到达我的餐桌。

“当然。”他回答，“罗利·贝克特。我一直叫这个名字。”

我有些吃惊，但是现在还不该表露出来，要知道，很多人可能会叫相同的名字，有些是巧合，有些则是特殊的纪念意义。

2025年之后出生的孩子中有一大批叫罗利·贝克特的。如果不是刚好姓氏是贝克特，那么他们就会叫罗利·莱克伍德、罗利·阿斯利康之类的古怪名字。

但是他已经是个上了年纪的老人家了，总不至于是个2025年出生的早衰者。

巧合总是很少的。

“冒昧问一下……您难道就是‘那位’罗利·贝克特？”我尽量平静地问。

“要看你说的是哪一位……如果是个游骑兵，好吧，我想我就是他。”贝克特先生笑着对我说，脸上的褶子又深了些。

‘那位’罗利·贝克特几乎是个无人不晓的英雄，他几乎拯救了整个世界。一位真正伟大的英雄，所有孩子心中的梦想和榜样。在参军的志愿海报上还有他的大幅照片。

但我觉得海报上的他跟他本人一点儿也不像，也许是我刚才喝了两罐小麦啤酒的错。

我应该很惊讶才是，但我觉得我不该表现得太惊讶，毕竟，罗利·贝克特这个传奇，在成为英雄之后很快就没有了消息，人们总是在各种宣传上见到他，却从没人知道他都在哪儿，干什么，就像一个隐士，彻彻底底的隐士，销声匿迹。

“真是太荣幸了，没想到我正在帮助一位英雄……”我可能是有点儿手足无措，这句话就我自己看来有些无礼了。

“哦，我有点儿怀念这个称呼。很久以前我非常享受它。”贝克特先生笑着说，这时候他的奶油汤摆到了桌上，我原本以为老年人都不会喜欢这么黏糊糊的东西了。

“……呃，对不起，我是说，您现在看起来依旧像个英雄。”我试图弥补一点儿。

“我明白你的意思。”贝克特先生说，“不必在意这些，反正都是过去的事儿了。”

我点了点头，无可奈何地盯着自己面前的啤酒杯。

我的洋葱烤小腿排在这个时候几乎拯救了我，把我从尴尬里拖了出来。

而且，更棒的是，我现在的确很饿。

酒足饭饱之后我们再次上路，现在感觉好多了，饿了一个早上的肚子让人怪不舒服的。

一路上我都在放音乐，但是租来的车就是这点儿不好，你永远没法要求它保证质量。音响很快就坏了，发出吱吱嘎嘎的刺耳声音，我只好把它关了。

安静的环境让我感到有些别扭和尴尬，毕竟，我的副驾驶位上正坐着一个拯救了全人类的英雄。

贝克特先生没有说话，我也没有，没声音让人昏昏欲睡。

于是我想，不如我和他聊聊天，可以缓解吃完午餐后一直挥之不去的疲乏感。

“贝克特先生，您在最后一战之后去哪儿了？新闻上完全没有您后来的生活的消息。”问完之后我觉得自己像个傻瓜。开了个坏头。

但是出乎意料地贝克特先生似乎毫不在意。而且几乎是极富耐心地回答了我的问题：“我去了很多地方，世界和平了，我也该有自己的生活了，不过我也不是完全的消失，我都会准时回来参加每一位朋友的婚礼。我是个很够格的朋友。”

我开着车，几乎要被他逗笑。他是个很风趣的人，不是什么严肃的英雄。跟招贴画上完全不同。

“您结婚了吗？”我又问了个烂问题，这回完蛋了，我想。

“不，没有。”贝克特先生说，他竟然并不介意跟我聊这些没什么意义的话题，“我以为我会结婚，但是我的结婚对象始终没来找我。”说完他甚至扬了扬眉头，看上去也不知道是悲伤还是得意。

“我很抱歉听到这个。”我不知道该怎么回答，只好把嘴边的话随口胡诌了一句给他。

“没什么好抱歉的，难不成我的未婚妻被你藏起来了？”贝克特先生却跟我开起了玩笑。

他的确是个有趣的人，在世界和平之后有许多女人跳出来讲述她们是怎么跟罗利·贝克特这个人类英雄坠入爱河的。大多数一看就是瞎编乱造毫不可信。但是仍然有一些看上去蛮像那么回事儿的。但她们都没说明白他是个这么有趣的人。

在半路上的时候很不幸下起了雨，而且不算小，我不得不小心翼翼地慢慢开车，以防打滑翻到一边的草丛里去。

贝克特先生在一边悠悠地打着拍子哼歌。我不自觉地转头去看他。

似乎是意识到我这个小动作，他停下来问我：“你不介意吧？”

“不。”我答道，“您唱歌很好听。”

“谢谢。”他笑了，接着打着节奏哼歌。

一首很老很老的歌。

我敢确定我听过，但是我不记得它叫什么，况且贝克特先生并没有唱出歌词来，只有曲调让我更难辨认。

但我记得这个曲调，也足够了。

所以我跟着贝克特先生的节拍一起小声哼起来。

雨刮器有点儿颤抖，咔哒咔哒地直响，车里听起来挺安静的，我们俩在车里哼着歌，感觉就像是结伴出行的老朋友。

我想这可能是我遇到的最棒的一位旅行者。

“很多年前……”贝克特先生停下了哼唱，“我很喜欢这首歌。”

“它叫什么？”我问。

“不重要，我也记不清了。”贝克特先生笑着说。

“很好听……它很动人。”我说。

“是的，十分动人。”贝克特先生告诉我，“我和我兄弟，扬希，我们也常常一块儿唱它，实在是很动人。”

“哇哦。”我刻意有些夸张地大惊小怪，“女孩子们一定都迷死你们了吧？”

“差不多。”贝克特先生说，“不过看上去总是我比较受欢迎。”他笑了笑，似乎沉浸于某段很美妙的回忆里。

“您看上去就是个挺有魅力的人。”我说。

“谢谢。但是我想不是这个原因。”贝克特先生说，“扬希不太喜欢凑热闹，他总是很困。”

“……”我一时找不到什么好的句子回答他，只好沉默地开着车。

贝克特先生也没有接着说话。

我感到气氛似乎有点悲伤起来。

谁都知道英雄罗利·贝克特的亲兄弟，扬希·贝克特——人们也把他称为英雄，在我看来，他似乎还有点儿不太够——在2020年的一场恶战中牺牲。贝克特先生看起来非常怀念他的兄弟。十分怀念。

我想说点儿什么，好叫气氛稍微融洽一些，这其实很难思考。

“咳……”我清了清嗓子。

贝克特先生似乎在用手指轻轻敲着节拍，这次他没哼出声来。

“恕我直言……贝克特先生，您似乎很思念您的兄长？”我说。

他转过头来似乎好奇地打量我：“是的，我非常地怀念他。”

“您似乎有些……太过怀念了。也许是我多事，您一直陷在对您兄长的怀念中走不出来，这样很难拥有真正属于自己的生活。”

他看着我，若有所思地点了点头：“是啊，你说得没错……但是有什么办法呢？……”他拖长了声音，我知道他还没有说完。

“我就是如此思念你，扬希。这是没有办法的事。”罗利说。

他看着我，眼睛干净而一如往常抱有戏谑的情态。

我叹了口气，笑了：“所以我在这儿，臭小子。”

“为什么不给我一个拥抱呢？”

 

——FIN


End file.
